


One Heated Night

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Alligator - Monsta x, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, Smut, explicit content, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x alligator era, rated MA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: Wonho and Y/N get drenched by rain and come home to a dark flat with no electricity





	One Heated Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly Smut. Please do not read if you are under 18 or under the legal age in your country. Read at your own discretion  
> There is a clear depiction of a sexual relationship. It is consensual and no protection is mentionned (please protect yourself!) 
> 
> This work involves oral sex, overstimulation, multiple orgasms etc. etc.

They were drenched by the sudden rain, their laughs bounced against the walls of Wonho’s empty flat as they stumbled in. It was dark, the rooms only lit by the street lights coming from outside tinting the room in artificial yellow lighting through the curtains. Their clothes clung to their bodies, they caught sight of each other and their laughing died down to slow deep breaths.  She looked up at him, her eyes sliding up his body noticing his white button up shirt clinging to something lacey underneath. She caught him hungrily raking his eyes over her body, darkening as he took in her soaked light pink blouse hugging her frame, revealing her dark bra and her skirt sticking to her thighs, hiking up dangerously high.

He locked eyes with her, his pupils dilated so much she could barely make out the color of his eyes anymore. He took a slow step toward her, silent question burning in his gaze and she nodded slowly. With that he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers, devouring her mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close, one hand trailing down to grab her ass while the other took hold of the back of her neck to keep her close. She hooked her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in recently his bleached hair, gently pulling on the longer strands leftover to create the undercut he was sporting. He took a few steps forward his lips still capturing hers until she was pushed against a small cabinet pushed in a corner. Feeling the wooden edge of the piece of furniture against her ass, she pulled herself onto it. He let his hands ghost on the side of her body, takes hold of her hips, trailing along the outside of her thighs. When he reached her knees, he pushed them apart stepping between her legs as she moved closer to the edge to wrap them tightly around his hips. He pushed up her skirt and rolled his hips against the lace of her panties, kissing her jaw and she let out something between a moan and a whimper at the sensation of the rough fabric of his black pants against her barely covered core.

“Fuck” he groaned grinding his hips into hers, his lips trailing down her neck, sucking, licking grazing his teeth against the tender skin. She let her head fall back exposing her neck to more of his ministrations, relishing in the idea that it would be covered in his markings the next day. Her hips rolled against his of their own accord it seemed, her body seeking friction. And it made him growl against her neck and he bit her gently at the space between her neck and shoulder. His hands left her thighs to run up her sides against the wet fabric of her blouse before pulling away from her earning a whine from her. He grabbed both sides of her collar and ripped it open in haste, his eyes hungrily taking in her almost naked torso and the midnight blue bra she was wearing. He pulled off the ruined piece of clothing and attacked her mouth again, sucking on her bottom lips as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra before pulling it off as well and discarding it with the blouse. Her skin felt warm under his touch. His fingers left a trail of burning heat everywhere he touched her. Which was almost everywhere her skin was exposed. 

Wonho moved back for a moment his hands pausing on her hips and looked at her, she whimpered from the loss of his touch. “Are you okay to keep going?” he asked. “Yes” she answered. “Tell me if you want to stop” he said pressing his forehead against hers, “Don’t you fucking dare stop” was her answer and she pulled him toward her by the back of his neck to press her lips against his pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and gently biting it. He smiled against her lips. He hands gripped her hips harder, pulling her closer to his as he slowing grinded his hips into hers. Her head fell back and her mouth fell open in a silent cry. He ran his hands up her sides and she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips as to not lose the friction his slow thrusts were creating against her lace panties. His hands moved to her breast, thumbs running over her hard nipples as he kissed up her neck and along her jaw. He kissed down her neck, occasionally he sucked at her skin and grazed it with his teeth ad he did so. He licked along her collarbone all the while still slowly rolling his hardening member against her, he was getting so hard being restricted in the tight pants was starting to feel almost painful, yet he found some pleasure as he rubbed himself hard against her dripping pussy. His mouth found her breast and he sucked on it, flicking his tongue over her erect nipple before sucking it into his mouth, he sucked on it hard and flicked his tongue over it while he palmed her other breast and rolled her other nipple between his fingers. He switched after a while. She arched into his mouth her hands buried in his hair.  She was trying hard to keep moans from escaping her mouth, she bit hard on her lower lip letting small whimpers drop.

He pulled away from her, taking and watched her patting trying to catch her breath as she gripped onto the edge of the cabinet, her legs spreading further apart now that they weren’t wrapped around his hips anymore. She lifted her hooded gaze to him, her eyes were dark with desire. She slipped down the cabinet using it to lean back on it, her leg shaking from her arousal. She grabbed onto his shirt and started unbuttoning it, her lips latched onto his neck as she did so. Knowing she would have Wonho’s marks all over her neck and chest was such an arousing thought but knowing he would sport marks she would leave on him was even more arousing to her. And he was pulling her closer one hand on the small of her back and the other buried in her hair, he let out a moan as her sucking and nibbling of that soft spot she knew made him mad with desire. Her hands ran down his chest to find it covered with muscle hugging lace bodysuit. She let out a moan as she slid her hands along the defined muscles of his chest and stomach. She nipped at his exposed collarbone, and slipped her hands up his body and over his shoulders, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms until the wet fabric fell to the floor. His pants were riding low on his hips and she licked her lips at the sight of the exposed flesh of his hips. She pressed her thighs tightly together and got on the tip of her toes, one hand pulling him down to her by the nape of his neck the other working on unfastening the buttons of his pant. “God, I love it when you wear those with the button instead of the zipper” she sighed against his mouth. His hands grasped her hips hard, his fingers digging into her flesh when she slipped her hands to palm his hard member through the lace of his bodysuit. He moaned against her mouth and pushing her shirt and panties off. She stepped out of them when they hit the floor and smiled against his lips grabbing his balls and gently squeezing them. He groaned against her mouth and rolled his hips against her hand. She pulled away from his mouth and started kissing down his lace covered chest.  

She got down to her knees and finally she pulled his pants down and he stepped out of them. She leaned forward and licked his cock through the lace, he shivered with pleasure, the fabric kept his erection tightly constricted and the feeling of her tongue running over his hard member was better than he’d imagined. Her hands went around his hips to hold onto his ass pushing him closer to her mouth as she tilted her head and sucked on his shaft sending a wave of pleasure through his body. “Fuck” he growled when she did it again. She licked along his length again before sucking on another spot moving closer to the tip and he let out a loud moan momentarily losing balance he caught himself on the wall with one hand. He was slightly bent over her, his other hand found the back of her head and he gently pushed her against his throbbing member, and slowly he was thrusting his hips against her face as she kept sucking. Profanities fell from his mouth and she eagerly kept at it all while slipping a hand between her thighs to her dripping pussy. She rubbed circles over her clit as she finally sucked on his tip through the bodysuit’s fabric. He looked down at her and growled louder, “Fuck, you look so fucking hot” he said in between pants as he rocked his hips faster. She took his balls in her other hand feeling he was close and gave them a slow squeeze. His moans became louder and her pushed two fingers inside herself. Finally, when she could tell he was about to climax she undid the buttons holding the bodysuit closed. Wonho sighed when his cock finally went free and that was quickly followed by a shameless moan when he felt her take him into her mouth fully until he hit the back of her throat. That was enough to send him over the edge and throwing his head back he came into her mouth. He pulled out spilling the rest of his cum over her chest as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself faster, moaning and whining. She felt so aroused by his cum hitting her chest, hearing him growl her name as he spilled himself in her mouth. With a few pumps of her fingers and a few circles over her clit she felt herself orgasm around her fingers. 

She leaned back against the cabinet, panting as she watched Wonho pull the bodysuit off his muscles tensing and rippling from the movement. He got down on his knees and crawled over her, capturing her lips between his. “I’m not done with you baby” he whispered against her ear before nibbling her lobe. He let go and started licking her jaw, her neck and her chest, licking off his cum from her body. She watched him as he eagerly licked her clean and she felt arousal start to course through her veins. When he was done, he pulled her onto her knees, his arms wrapped around her body, he pressed her against him, his member hardening again at the feel of her chest pressed against his and her wet core brush against his cock.  They both shivered and moaned.  Wonho kissed her hungrily devouring her mouth, sucking on her tongue as she fisted strands of his hair and rubbed herself along his shaft panting heavily and whining against his mouth. He tried pulling her up but her leg gave in under her, her head span with desire and arousal, she couldn’t think straight, she wanted him and she wanted him bad. She needed him and seeing her so eager, so aroused and knowing he was the cause of it was turning Wonho one more than ever. He was hard again. He picked her up wrapping her leg around his hips so she could move against his erect cock. He carried her to their room and gently dropped her on the bed before climbing over her.

She whined at the loss of his cock between her folds. He chuckled at her whining, kissed her and ran two fingers between her folds from her ass over her entrance and circled her clit. She moaned biting her lower lip trying to hold it in. He looked into her eyes, “now baby, I want to hear how good I make you feel” he said before kissing her jaw. “I’m going to make you come over and over again and I want to hear you” he said from under her jaw as he pushed two fingers excruciatingly slowly into her. She let out a long low cry. “Much better” he moaned against her shoulder, hearing how he made her feel was making his cock twitch. He moved down his bed, he kept pumping his fingers in and out of her, earning moans that kept growing in volume. It only encouraged him to pull out his fingers and replace them with his tongue. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and with that he licked her from her asshole up to her clit. Her legs clamped around his head, one of her hands got lost in her hair while the other pushed his face further against her soaked pussy. “Fuck!” she moaned out, she started rolling her hips against his face, trying to get his tongue somewhere, anywhere, she didn’t know exactly where she wanted him to lick her but she needed his face closer. Wonho smiled against her and eagerly licked her flattening his tongue, lapping at her, pushing the tip into her, tasting her juices. He pushed her legs off his shoulders when she started arching her back, “Shit Won-Wonho!” she panted and moaned his names over and over again, he had to hold her hips down. He licked faster, pushed two fingers inside again, pumping them in and out fast, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently grazed his teeth against it. And she came hard against his face and screaming his name. He lapped eagerly at her juices wetting her soaked pussy dripping down her thighs and down her ass. Her head was spinning with the high of her climax, she had never orgasmed so hard. She saw stars litter the room as she tried coming down from her high, her clit still sensitive almost over stimulated, she barely managed to calm her breathing that Wonho licking her juices from her asshole to her clit sent her over the edge again. Her moans and pants were only encouraging Wonho to lick her more and more.

She eventually pulled him up to her wanting to feel his body press against hers, wanting to kiss him. He let her do so and kissed her back with as much urgency as she kissed him. His cock aching from how hard he was. Making her come on his face had been one of the hottest things they had done, sure he had made her climax with his mouth before but never as intensely as he just had. And her climaxing so soon again her hand pushing his hard against her pussy had sent a wave of arousal through his body and went straight to his already hard cock. “That was hot” he said in between kisses, absentmindedly starting to rub himself between her wet folds. “You’re so fucking hot when you come baby” he growled. “You make me so fucking hard it hurts”. She couldn’t answer, words lost somewhere in her mind, the only words slipping from her lips were his name, fuck and good in between moans and whimpers at his cock brushing against her swollen and sensitive clit. She was going mad with pleasure and she loved every second of it, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Wonho himself was lost in his pleasure, his cock was sliding between her folds so easily, he had made her that wet. And she felt so fucking good against him, her moans were only encouraging him and each time she moaned her name he growled and his hips moved faster.  He looked at her “I need to be inside you baby” he managed to pant out between moans of his own, “yes” she breathed out “please I want your” she panted, her breath heavy with moans “I want your cock inside me”. He didn’t need any more encouragement, his cock was painfully hard. He knew he wouldn’t last long but he needed to feel her around his member. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and pushed slowly into her. “Fuck, baby you’re so fucking…ah… so tight” he moaned loudly and she screamed his name moaning as she pulled him closer to her by his shoulders. Her hard nipples brushed against his own and he kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back, it was a messy kiss, filled with urgency, desire and arousal. She sucked on his tongue rubbed hers against his as he thrusted into her hard and fast. She was so aroused her clit so sensitive he didn’t need to thrust more than a few times for her walls to clench around him as his hit the right spot over and over. She moaned his name over and over with each thrust of his hips. “Fuck, baby you’re even tighter” his hips were more erratic and he pushed further into her, hitting another spot that was making her climax again before she had even come down from the previous orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, you… Ah you… fuck so… good” he thrust into her hard a few more times making her scream in pleasure as his shot his load into her. He dropped her leg, his hips slowing their thrusting, he pumped himself holding onto her hips. She was panting, her lids were heavy, each stroke of his cock made her body convulse, shake. She could only moan. He pulled out of her and leaned to kiss her. He kissed her slowly, allowing her to come down from her high.   

He kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her neck until her breathing had evened out more.

“Do you have it in you for a last one baby?” he asked she looked up at him, feeling herself get soaked again even if she had already soaked their sheets by coming so hard so many times. She was so sensitive, so overstimulated that she knew it wouldn’t take much for her to come hard again. “You taste so fucking good when you come baby, what do you say baby do you have one last one for me?” He was looking at her desire filling his eyes and just the thought of his mouth on her pussy was making her rub her thighs together.  “Fuck, yes” she answered”.

He wasted no time liking her from her asshole to her clit, sucking on it once again and she came undone within two laps of his flattened tongue. She screamed his name, clenched his head between her thigh, panted heavily as her flicked his tongue at her entrance, making her climax harder.

He then carried her to the bathroom, let her use the toilet, passed a warm wet cloth over her and then over himself, slipped on her nightgown and carried her to bed where he pulled her back against his chest. “Goodnight baby, I love you” he whispered before closing his eyes. “I love you too” she answered. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again “Babe?” “Hum?” “Move in with me?” “Wonho I already basically live here” she chuckled “Officially I mean” “Sure” she said. A few more minutes passed and when he thought she was was asleep he asked almost inaudibly “God…Marry me?” he was surprised when she turned around and looked at him, she smiled “Yes”. His eyes went wide and she pecked his lips “I love you, you’re so random at times, but this is so very you. Yes, I’ll marry you”. He just pulled her closer. He would never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's not the first smut I've written but this is the first time I've felt that self-conscious about it so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank You for reading. 
> 
> Cheesy ending I know but yeah...


End file.
